


Greatness

by WhoopsieDaisies (CosmogyralVikings)



Series: Kerberos Success au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Shadam - Freeform, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, im so sorry this is so short, keith has many feelings, sad boys are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmogyralVikings/pseuds/WhoopsieDaisies
Summary: Keith and Shiro watch the stars before the Kerberos launch. Keith has many feelings.





	Greatness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWhiteTie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhiteTie/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I'm back, sorta. Have a small, so small, drabble from LittleWhiteTie au!

Keith knew Adam had been watching him, he knew Adam had seen the way he looked at Shiro, the way his face changed when Shiro walked into his vision and seemed to light up his world. Adam knew. He found it hard to care, but he knew, in theory, that were he to ever say anything—he wouldn’t, couldn’t—Adam would know. 

Keith tried hard to tell himself that it wouldn’t change anything, and most likely he was right. But sometimes, late at night, he would think to himself what might happen if he could walk up to Shiro and tell him how he felt. How much Shiro meant to him, how much Shiro had inspired him. He wouldn’t, but sometimes it burned in his chest like hot coals that seared the pain into him. 

He recalled the first time he had almost let the words slip through his lips. It was only hours before Shiro left for Kerberos and he was waiting with him as they counted down the minutes until launch. It was also the first time that Keith had ever hated Adam for more than petty jealousy. Shiro hadn’t been able to stop periodically shedding tears and trying to wipe them off before Keith could see them. He failed, of course. Keith would catch anything that caused Shiro pain. 

There was nothing worth Shiro’s pain. And as Keith saw it, it was the worst time for Adam to express his, however misguided in Keith’s opinion, concern over Shiro’s health. He was about to go into space! He was going to pilot the furthest trip from Earth! Keith was so proud of his best friend. Shiro had been through so much and no one seemed to have faith in him, Keith knew they were all fools. Adam should have been there, even if there was a small part of Keith that was happy he wasn’t. 

“Shiro, I,” he began, Shiro twitched and looked over from pondering the stars in the slowly lightening sky, they were glassy and infinite and Keith feared he would get lost and never find his way out. “Shiro, you’re going to be great out there.” 

Keith wanted to tell him that the stars were made for him, that they lived in his eyes and in his soul. Shiro smiled at him and let the light of the moon illuminate his cheeks as he reached out a hand towards the sky and tightened his fingers as his bracelet buzzed lowly until they unclenched again. 

“Thank you, Keith,” he said, and Keith itched to reach out and wrap his fingers around Shiro’s and keep him by his side for as long as he would allow it. But Shiro had to go, and Keith had to let him. Shiro would be great. 

Keith leaned over and held his hand out, waiting for Shiro to accept it or not. When he did, Keith smiled at him and they looked up at the stars. 

“I’ll follow you up there one day,” he said, feeling it in his bones. They would both be great. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the links still don't work I'm sorry I have zero (0) idea how to fix them


End file.
